Diamonds Are Forever
by a roze rotting slowly
Summary: The only way to truly be immortal is to love someone who loves you too. Tyzula Week. Oneshot. Modern AU.


**This is my entry for Tyzula Week. It's a Modern AU and covers all the prompts. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER**_

* * *

 **GLOW**

Azula walked through the crowded city streets with her hands over Ty Lee's eyes. The latter could not stop giggling as they passed people tapping on cell phones or focused on getting to work. Finally, Azula reached the store she set her sights on and she helped Ty Lee walk blind through the door. She rescinded her hands as soon as they were inside.

"You may open your eyes," said Azula.

Ty Lee contentedly obeyed her girlfriend. Then she began bouncing up and down like an excited toddler, shrieking excitedly. Azula remained icy in demeanor save for a small victorious smirk creeping onto her glossy ruby lips.

Azula guided her girlfriend into a jewelry store. It was, with Ty Lee, the best way to propose. She loved shopping above most things. Only yoga and new age nonsense made her happier than browsing in stores and spending money that wasn't hers. Not to mention the fact that Azula knelt for no one.

"Are you—" stammered out Ty Lee. "Is this—"

"You will be marrying me," said Azula. "Select any ring of your choosing."

Ty Lee squealed happily and jumped over to kiss Azula on the cheek. It made Azula blush and glow light pink and she hated it. And secretly loved it at the same time.

The woman at the jewelry counter coughed and looked away to hide her reaction.

"Oh, princess, princess, I'm glowing!" Ty Lee kissed Azula on the lips this time.

"Then choose a gem that glows," ordered Azula as the kiss broke.

Ty Lee kissed her again.

"You're so, so, so good with words. I love you."

"I…" Azula made a small strangled sound in the back of her throat. "I love you too."

Ty Lee ran to the counter.

 **CRY BABY**

"You two are getting married?" asked Mai, kicking her feet up on Ty Lee's coffee table. They narrowly missed the bowl of pink incense.

"Yes!" Ty Lee beamed so brightly that her eyes closed.

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw," said Mai. Ty Lee blinked, confused. "Look, I like Azula. She's my best friend. But why the fuck would you want to marry her?"

Ty Lee took an extra long time to speak for dramatic effect.

"Have you ever seen somebody so beautiful you want to cry?" Ty Lee said.

"You're a cry baby. I guess balance is a powerful force since you're so cheery thatI've been retching nonstop since I was five. But you cry all the time. Maybe that's why you have such low standards."

"She's the best, though. She's highest standards for me. She's so beautiful she makes me cry. Beautiful inside and out."

"As long as I don't have to hang around and give you tissues, do what you want," said Mai.

Ty Lee smiled and hugged her childhood friend.

"Never change Mai."

Mai awkwardly patted Ty Lee's neck.

"I have no plans to."

 **ELECTRIC**

A neon sign flashed and flicked over a booth in an upscale bar. It illuminated Azula with an azure glow and a sinister chiaroscuro.

This was the place in which she did her work. Ty Lee sat beside her in a bubblegum pink dress, examining her engagement ring (as she had been doing nonstop of late).

"We're getting married," blurted out Ty Lee, smiling.

The business contact returned an awkward grin.

"You don't need to tell everyone that," said Azula coolly.

Ty Lee kissed Azula's cheek. "I'm sorry, princess. I'm just so excited. It's like electric each time I say it."

The arms dealer said, "You two are as cute as a box of kittens."

"Watch your damn mouth before I stab you in it," snarled Azula.

Ty Lee smiled and leaned back.

 **RIVER**

Azula and Ty Lee stood by the riverside. They were just surveying the final of their options for the wedding venue. It was a lovely place tucked away in the woods, surrounded by flowers. Azula liked the volcanic rock of Hawaii far better for the destination, but she had an open-enough mind.

"Do you want to swim, princess?" asked Ty Lee.

"I prefer the sun over water," said Azula, sitting down on a rock and leaning back to bask in the sunlight. "You ought to know that by now, particularly as my fiancée."

Ty Lee cringed, then smiled. "I do know. I bet our guests would like to swim here."

"In their formalwear?"

"Why not?" Ty Lee kissed Azula.

And Azula returned to letting the rays of the sun warm her veins.

 **FORGET**

"I…" Azula pursed her lips as she faced the brigade of girls in lavender dresses. She truly did not know the names of any of Ty Lee's bridesmaids (save for the blast from the past girl she tortured in high school, Suki).

"Yeah?" asked the heavily perfumed carbon copy of Ty Lee stepping out of their hug.

Azula attempted to be polite. "I seem to have forgotten your name, just as you have forgotten your dignity if you are dressed like that."

The insult hid her shameful failure to recall a simple name of her future sister-in-law.

"Ty Lee chose it for me," awkwardly said the girl.

"That explains a good deal. Thankfully Mai is on my side. She would stab Ty Lee in the throat if she tried to dress her like _that_."

"I'm Yuna."

Azula gave her a firm, domineering handshake.

"Pleased to once again make your acquaintance."

 **SAVAGES**

"The only people who wear such a thing as that are savages, peasants, and sluts," said Azula icily, glaring at her fiancée.

"They're…" Ty Lee glanced at the cheap shoes she was holding. "They're flip-flops, princess."

"If you bring those to _my_ wedding, I will have you burned at the stake, And—and is that _glitter glue_ on tdhem?"

"Mhm." Ty Lee squirmed then took a deep breath. "No flip flops for dancing it is."

"Excellent."

 **IMMORTAL**

The ceremony was beautiful. Lavender, beautiful petals, candles everywhere. Candles upon candles. Fire somehow did not overshadow the delicate features Ty Lee added. The guests were endless upon endless.

Azula and Ty Lee stood at the altar mid-ceremony.

"I have sought throughout my life to do grand things. My ambition was driven by a desire to be immortal," said Azula in her custom vows she wrote. "But my love for Ty Lee taught me something. It taught me that the only way to truly live forever is to love someone who loves you too."

Ty Lee wiped away a joyful tear from her eyes.


End file.
